We are called the Bijuu! We wil be feared!
by Youikina
Summary: the Bijuu have new containers. Harry is now Fox, container of Kyuubi. They have become an organization that is feared. They call themselves the Bijuu. With his brother, Jorden Potter, Fox is being forced to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft. No Naruto


Everyone hated him. Then he found the fox in his stomach. Fox told him him to run, so he ran.

Fox watched out for him and lead him to others like him. The Fox said they are called Jinchuuriki.

They are not going to be hunted his time. They became a group or gang as the idiots called them.

They became the Bijuu.

* * *

Fox, formally known as Harry Potter walked into his office.

It is just the nine of them.

Raccoon, Gastropod (gas for short, Beetle, Ox-cephalopod (Ox), Horse, Ape, Turtle, and cat all stood in his Office waiting for him.

"Hello Leader-Sama," said Gas before he nodded him. he always is blowing bubbles out of pipe, reminding him of the centipede from _Alice and Wonderland._

"Hello everyone. We have come across a slight problem. Albus Dumbledore has sent me a letter saying if the brother of the boy-who-lived doesn't return, he will starting putting money on my head. Then he will send me to Azkaban. So I have come up with a solution. Raccoon, Gas, and I will go to Hogwarts. Cat will take care of my paperwork until I get back. Anything Major must come through me though," said Harry before Cat nodded at him.

Cat is one the of the Smartest people here and she is like my sister. We are all family here and we take care of our own.

"Leader-Sama, what if Fudge demands to speak with the leader again,' asked Cat.

"I have never shown him my face or used my true voice. You will be my guild if you will. You will act as Leader-Sama while I am away. I will just be a member of the Bijuu. I have never used my name either, so you will have to make sure he calls you Leader-Sama, even if he demands you show your face. Beetle will be your side always to help you along. He is best spy we have. He will send messages to me. Also, keep Ape out of trouble," said Fox. Their work cloaks are in their trunks, and those cloaks were copied of the Akatsuki cloaks. They even have hoods on them to hide their faces.

"As you wish, leader... I mean Fox," said Cat before Harry nodded.

"Will we acting like your guards," asked Gas with interest.

"No you wont. You will be coming as my teammates," said Fox before Gas and Raccoon nodded.

"Let's go," said Fox before they went to an entrance. It leads to Ollivander's wand shop. They made a deal with him.

"Hello you three, head out of the back door please," whispered the wand maker.

They nodded and walked out back.

Harry is wearing a orange and red kimono. Gas is wearing a blue Kimono, and Raccoon is wearing a black Kimono. They decided to put their cloaks on but keep them open. Gas and Raccoon will keep their hoods up while harry will have his down.

They jumped onto the roof and sat looking down at the wizards and Witches buying their child's school supplies. Since they have a genjutsu around them, from Fox, no one can see them.

Dumbledore and the Potters are looking around as they headed toward Gringotts.

Fox dropped his genjutsu and said," Dumbledore."

The old man turned to him so fast, he most likely will have whiplash.

"Harry Potter,' he said shocked.

"Threatening the second in command is not a very good idea," said Raccoon looking down at Dumbledore.

"Second in command," said Lily Potter in shock.

"We Bijuu protect our own," said Fox while giving off killer Intent.

"So you will come to Hogwarts," asked Dumbledore.

"Only way I'm going to that school is if Raccoon and Gas can come with me," said Fox with a "Do it my way or I will leave you to rot."

"They can come," said Dumbledore with a smile on his face.

"Good, because I would rather not have to force them into the school," said Fox standing. Gas is blowing bubbles with his pipe again.

They followed Dumbledore through Daigon Alley and to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Are you really the Boy-Who-Lived older brother," asked the bushy haired girl.

"Yes, now leave me alone," Fox said as he sat at Gryffindor table. Gas and Raccoon sat on either side of him. Raccoon was ready to kill the bushy haired girl as she kept asking questions.

"Raccoon," Fox aid before the boy turned to him.

"Yes Fox-Sama," asked Raccoon before a girl squealed at them.

"Do try and control your urge to kill the girl," said Fox before the bushy haired girl froze and stared at them in shock.

"As ordered, Fox-Sama," said Raccoon with a pout.

"Are you really part of the Bijuu," asked the redhead beside her. These two are the best friends of the boy-who-lived, how, pathetic.

"Hey," the read head said before going to grab Raccoon.

The three vanished with a puff of smoke.

"You should really learn to watch you surroundings," said Fox as he sat on the door ledge. The redhead went red in the face.

***Watch the old man. I don't trust him. He is trying to enter your mind*** Kyuubi said to him before he nodded.

"Where are your friends," asked Dumbledore looking at him.

"My friends are right behind you," said Fox before Dumbledore has two kunai at his neck.

"Stay out of Fox's minds," spat Gas in anger.

Dumbledore froze in shock. He didn't even see them appear behind him.


End file.
